


Never Judge A Book By It´s Cover

by Efehia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Can you get PTSD after catching your sensei having sex?, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efehia/pseuds/Efehia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The idea for this came to me while wirting with tineyninja.<br/>So, this is for you, I hope you enjoy it!</p><p> </p><p>This will be a two-shot, but I do have some ideas on how to make this longer.<br/>With lots of angst and romance and traumatized students.<br/>So just let me know what you think!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Training Session

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tineyninja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tineyninja/gifts).



> The idea for this came to me while wirting with tineyninja.  
> So, this is for you, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
>  
> 
> This will be a two-shot, but I do have some ideas on how to make this longer.  
> With lots of angst and romance and traumatized students.  
> So just let me know what you think!

After having eaten countless bowls of Ichiraku´s Ramen Naruto was taking a walk through Konoha.  
With nothing to do for that day, he thought about his options.  
Sakura was currently working her shift at the hospital, Sai was kami knows where and Yamato-taichou too.  
Maybe he should pay his sensei a visit.  
After the whole incident with the two crazy Akatsuki members he hadn´t seen the silver-haired man anywhere.  
´Probably at home resting...´, he thought to himself. `Mah... I really should go see him.´

And with that settled he made his way to the complex in which most jonin lived.

Just before Naruto knocked on his sensei´s door, he ould hear strange sounds. That were definitely two voices, panting and grunting.  
“You always have to be so reckless, rival.”, Naruto heard the unmistakable voice of Gai admonishing.  
“Hah... As if you´re any better.” Sensei´s voice was a lot more strained. Sounded like the two of them were training really hard.  
Naruto shrugged. He could always join a training session, right? So instead of knocking he created two shadow clones in preparation for a surprise attack.

Together they stormed trough the door and stopped dead in their tracks.  
What the two jonin were doing was physically demanding alright, but it certainly wasn´t training.

Both men were stark naked. Gai was kneeling between Kakashis legs, who was clinging to the other man's shoulder and moving in unison with the powerful thrusts.

Upon Narutos entering though, they stopped in an instant. Gai turned his head slowly, his face a deep shade of red. His lover hid his face on the others shoulder.  
“Naruto, out!”, they bellowed together and the young shinobi practically fled the flat.

 

Stumbling through the crowded streets of the village, Naruto was surrounded by a cloud of utter shock.  
Hinata, who was running some errands noticed. Pulling together all her courage, she steped forward into Narutos way.  
“N-naruto-kun. Is everything alright?”  
The blonde just shook his head and continued in his tracks.  
Worried Hinata followed him to Ichirakus´s Ramen where most of the other Rookies were having lunch.

Kiba spotted them and waved. “Oy, Naruto! Hinata! Come over and eat with us!” Akamaru gave an encouraging bark.  
Naruto walked over in a sleepwalking manner. The rest frowned.

“What´s wrong with him?”, Lee inquired, waving a hand in front of the blondes face.  
“I don´t know. He was like that when I met him...”, Hinata whispered. “I´m worried.”  
Standing up, Sakura approached her team mate and began to examine him.  
“Seems like he´s in shock.”, she muttered. “Naruto? What´s wrong, did something happen?”

The shinobi shivered. “I´ve...I´ve seen...”, he started, but was not able to tell them.  
They all lent in closer to catch the barely audible words.  
“Go on Naruto, spit it out, that might help.”

“I´ve seen... Kakashi-sensei and... and...”  
Shikamaru could guess what Naruto wanted to say. “Oh come on... I mean it´s embarrassing to witness your sensei doing stuff like that, but he´s an adult what did you expect?”  
“Not that... not with... with... Gai-Sensei...” 

The reactions of the group differed greatly.  
Most of them just stared at Naruto, mouths wide open in disbelief. Some of them like Kiba fell off their chairs.  
Neji blinked one or two times, stood up, paid his meal and vanished. That was just too much to bear for him.

Lee was the first to recover.  
“Mh. Well.... It´s okay I think. Gai-sensei told me that men could love each other just as much as a man and a woman. And he really likes Kakashi-Sensei.  
So... I am happy for them!”, he concluded and nodded.

“I... I...”, Sakura started but broke off again. She shook her head in a feeble attempt to clear her thoughts of the images her mind provided.  
“I think Naruto does not have a problem with Kakashi-sensei being gay in general.... It´s the fact that he´s … having.. with...”

Ino nodded in agreement. “Yeah. That´s just... weird! Look at the man! His eye-brows alone...”  
That made Lee angry. Tenten too.

“Oy, just because Gai-sensei doesn´t have the looks, doesn´t mean he can´t have a relationship!”  
“Yeah, but they are friends right? Just rivals....”  
“Not just! Having a rival is something youthful and comes with great responsibility!”  
“That image will never leave my mind.”, someone groaned.  
“I don´t care.”, munched Choji before gulping down another bowl of ramen.

Drawn in by the loud conversation Iruka and Raidou joined them.  
“What´s up with you... you all look as if you just saw a ghost.”  
“Naruto did see something, but it wasn´t a ghost...”  
Their former instructor frowned. “And what did you see?”

Ino explained it to him, since Naruto was still in no state to repeat it.  
“Gai-sensei and Kakashi-sensei have an affair.”

Both didn´t really seem fazed by that information.  
“Huh. Well, they have been close for a long time.”, Iruka stated.  
Raidou nodded his agreement. “Yes. Ebisu once told me that there was a time when you were looking for Kakashi you just had to find Gai. He was almost watching his every step.”  
“But f you want to find out more, you should ask Kurenai. She knows them the longest.”

And with that seven young ninja stood up and went on the search for Kurenai, leavin a still paralyzed Naruto, a still eating Choji and Kiba behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

Letting the sun warm her face while enjoying some dumplings and tea was one of the best ideas Kurenai ever had. At least in her mind.  
She hadn´t felt this peaceful since Asuma had been ripped away from her.

Sighing, she took another sip. Why couldn´t it always be so peaceful and quiet....  
Her calm thoughts were interrupted when seven young shinobi were standing in front of her.

“Huh? Shin, Hinata... and the rest. What do you want? Why are you looking at me as if you are about to kill me?!”

“S-sorry, Kurenai-sensei!”, Hinata squealed.  
“We just have some questions.”, Sai stated in what he hoped would be a calm manner, but was sounding more like a threat.

Kurenai blinked a few times.  
“Questions? About what?”

For some moments neither of the students wanted to say anything, no one had the courage to ask.  
That was until Rock Lee raised his hand high in the air.

“Um, Naruto told us he saw Gai-sensei and Kakashi-sensei.... well... together.” His face was taking on the colour of a red-beet. Though he did not mind his senseis choice of partner in the slightest, the aspects of sex were still foreign and just a bit embarrassing to him.  
“Together? Mh. And that brings up questions? How? The two of them have been sticking together since we were young.”

“Lee meant together in a... intimate way.”, Shikamaru clarified, his face now rivalling Lees.  
“Oh that.”

“Oh that?!”,cried five of them. “Y-you know?”

Kurenai chuckled. “Of course I know. We are friends after all.” She looked at each of them.  
“And now you want to understand, mh?”  
They nodded in unison. “Alright. But I will not go into detail, after all this is not my story to tell.  
All I´m saying is: When we were kids, times were hard. The war was looming over our heads and everyday, reports of the fallen reached the village. So we had to grow up fast and we did. Most of us.  
Gai always has been cheery and loud, optimistic and brimming with energy. At times it was almost a nuisance , but he kept our spirits up. Not of all of us though. Were Gai was positive, Kakashi was negative. During our time at the academy he simply ignored Gai and succeeded. And Gai in vice versa didn´t think Kakashi was interesting at all.  
That change when our chuunin exam was taking place. Just like you we had to fight against each other. Kakashi was up against Gai and defeated him in mere minutes.  
After that Gai became obsessed with getting strong and no matter how much we advised him to leave Kakashi alone, he wouldn´t listen. For weeks he pestered him.  
At some point Kakashi gave in and they started contesting. As I heard Gai lost the first few times, but never gave up. Maybe Kakashi hoped, that if he continued in rivalling Gai, he would keep quiet, or at least wouldn´t bother him so much, or Kakashi was impressed with Gais determination.  
Who knows?  
Fact is, they became what Gai calls ´Eternal Rivals´ and to this day they are.  
But there is more to that.   
As I said times were hard and all of us lost someone. Kakashi lost everyone. He was always a loner, but with every death he withdrew more.  
At first me and the other tried to help him, but it was no use. He kept shoving us away. Gai though... he wouldn´t stop. Every chance he got, he ran up to him and talked him into a challenge.  
Eating contests, who could drink more at Asuma´s birthday party...  
What seemed like childish quarrels, were attempts to help Kakashi. Somewhere along the way Gai´s feelings changed. It wasn´t only friendship what drove him to help that lonely bastard, yes a bastard he was, it was more. He told me one night, when we were out drinking.”

The young shinobi had sat down while Kurenai was telling the story and were listening closely. None of them had heard much about the time when their senseis were their age.

“I tried to talk him out of them, believing that it couldn´t be healthy for Gai to have a relationship with someone like Kakashi.  
But to no avail. Luckily I might add. Because for all the changes Kakashi went through over the years, Gai is the main reason, I am sure.”, she ended and looked at them.

“So... they are really a couple and what naruto saw was not just... adults being adults?”, Sakura inquired.  
Kurenai laughed. “Well partly it was, but Gai never does anything if his heart is fully in it.  
They both deserve each other, I think. Time proved that. So I would suggest you leave them alone about this.”

The group nodded. What had started with curiosity about what drove two men like that together had become understanding.

Sakura smiled. “If that´s how it is, I´m happy for them. And just so you know...”, she added, looking straight at Lee and Tenten. “If your sensei dares to hurt my sensei, I will punsh him out of that springtime of youth of his!”

Lee raised his hands in defeat, while Tenten glowered. “Hmpf. Same goes for Kakashi-sensei. If he harms Gai-sensei, he will regret it for the rest of his life!”

Upon that battle of wills, the boys and Hinata took several steps back from the girls and Kurenai laughed.  
“It´s nice to know you show that much concern.”

With students like that and each other, what could possible go wrong for them?  
Except for maybe having to pay a therapist to see to Naruto...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, one more chapter to go.
> 
> There will be love~


	3. Chapter 3

Back at Kakashis apartment the formerly passionate atmosphere had vanished completely. At least for the occupant of said apartment. His boyfriend however, had other plans, he wanted to pick up after they had been so ruthlessly interrupted. Gai resumed his position between his lovers legs and nibbled on his throat, something he knew would drive Kakashi crazy.  
But he was proven wrong, when the silver-haired man pushed him aside and sat up.  
“I am really not in the mood any more, Gai.”, he tiredly told the other man, who now looked like a kicked puppy.  
“But we were just having so much fun, rival! Do not let yourself be harassed by the arrival of your student! He´s gone now.” Gai then knelt behind Kakashi and put his arms around the smaller man.  
He tried to shake the beast off. “I am serious Gai.” “So am I!” With fast and swift movements, Gai changed his position from kneeling behind his lover to kneeling in front of him.  
Before Kakashi had any chance to protest, his lover winked at him, put both hands on his hips and took Kakashi into his mouth in one go.  
All breath and coherent thought left the copy nin at the restricted feeling of Gais throat.  
He really did love it when the other deep-throated him. Like everything else in the Beasts life, Gai had perfected the art of fellatio. Kakashi fought hard to regain control of his treacherous body, which was only slightly moving his hips up and down again. He utterly failed. Gai registerd that and got to work in earnest.  
That meant that he used all skill he had requiered over the course of his beautiful relationship with his eternal rival. He bopped his head up and down, alternating the speed of his movements, applying suction at times or licking. The ministrations brought worth the sexiest sounds Gai has ever heard.  
At first Kakashi had tried to keep quit, determined to make a point, but it was so very, very difficult to not utter anything with Gai doing what he was doing. And so the usually so controlled man began to whimper and moan, to pant with want. His hands threaded through Gais hair, holding on for dear life.  
Satisfied with proving his stubborn lover that the mood was in fact not ruined, Gai stopped and stood up. “So what do you say, rival?” Kakashi needed some time to recover until he could voice his opinion.  
Gai mistook it for further means of his love to not continue their love-making and turned around.  
“Well then, I´ll be taking a shower.”  
“Wait!”, Kakashi yelped in a hurry. Gai faced Kakashi again. “Oh? Made up your mind then?”  
The copy nin grumbled something, that Gai didn´t quite catch.  
“What was that, oh youthful light of my life?”  
“Come back here.”, the younger man demanded. “To do what, my love?” “You know what I mean!”  
“I want you to say it.”, teased Gai smugly. Kakashi actually blushed a deep red at that.  
He seemed to be gathering all his bravado to say what he grumbled next:  
“Come back here and fuck me.”  
“With pleasure.”, Gai replied and began stalking back towards the bed. One would expect him to be in bed as he was in real life: loud and going at it roaring. And yes, at times he was, but what he liked best was toying just a bit with his lover. And although Kakashi would never admit it out loud, he enjoyed it too.  
When Gai reached his destination, Kakashi already lay back against the sheets, legs splayed in a wanton display. He looked elegant in a way, with his long legs stretched like that and his eyes clouded with lust. And that look was Gais undoing. He knelt on the bed, resuming the position Naruto had found them in and kissed the man beneath him hungrily.

 

Outside the apartment though, the next interruption in form of the remaining group of young shinobi made their way upstairs.  
“Do you think it is safe to go talk to them now? What if they are... still at it?”, asked Ino.  
Shikamaru shook his head. “I don´t think so. They were caught by Naruto after all. If beeing seen by your own student doesn´t kill the mood, I don´t know what will.”  
And so Sakura politely knocked and then entered the room. And just like Naruto before she stopped dead in her tracks and walked out of the flat backwards. The others too got a good view in just what mood the two jonin were in.  
Together, silently they retreated, desperately wishing to somehow remove that sight from their memory. Lee shut the door before stumbling after the others.

 

At Ichiraku´s the three boys were still located on the exact same point their comrades had left them.  
Ayame wondered if she should call for the medics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe...  
> Sorrry I wanted to continue with the smut, but that mean little idea got into my head.  
> What do you think? How much does group-therapy cost in Konoha?
> 
> So tineyninja, I hope you enjoyed it :D


End file.
